


Abe-tan~!

by TheLaughingManic



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingManic/pseuds/TheLaughingManic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizutani has a strange idea that Hanai is finding hard to swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abe-tan~!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [pic](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=2367345), title of which is "Abetan"

"Hey, Hanai," Mizutani suddenly called.

"Hm?"  Hanai twisted his head a little to face the left fielder.  When Mizutani beckoned for him to come closer, he slowed down so that he fell back alongside him.  Abe walked ahead of the pair, hunched into his coat and his breath puffing whitely into the night sky.  The three had a group project for school so when practice ended, they decided to go to Hanai's house to work on it together. 

The snow crunched softly underneath their feet.

"Don't you think Abe's kind of cute?" Mizutani asked. 

Hanai blinked.  "No . . . . " he replied dubiously, quirking an eyebrow.  There were times when he wondered whether the floppy-haired guy next to him was dropped on his head as baby.  This was one of those times.

"Oh, c'mon!  He's the shortest in our group."  Mizutani gazed at him earnestly.

"Group?"

"The class 9 group!"

"No, the shortest is--"

"No no, I mean, that's on the baseball team."  Mizutani exhaled, frustrated.

"There's Shinooka."

"She's our manager.  I mean, on the  _team_." 

Hanai shrugged.  "Okay, so he's the shortest of the three of us.  And?"

Mizutani grinned and looked back at Abe walking ahead of them.  "Well, don't you think the shortest people generally have some sort of cute factor to them?"

Hanai just stared at him.  He was definitely dropped as a baby.

"Don't look at me like that!" Mizutani protested.  "Okay, how about this:  Don't you think part of a girl's cuteness comes from the fact that she's shorter than you?"

Hanai thought about it.  "I guess," he answered, not quite convinced.

"And then think about the guys on our team.  Don't you think you would describe the shorter guys on our team as cute more than the taller guys?"

Hanai wasn't sure if he felt more disturbed by the fact that Mizutani actually thought about these things or that he was actually taking this conversation seriously.  "I wouldn't describe a guy as 'cute'," Hanai commented.

"Just think about it!"

Hanai exhaled, rubbing his temple a little but deciding to go along with it anyway.  Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, he contemplated the shorter half of their team.

Without a doubt, the shortest was Tajima.  He complained about it enough anyway.  Tajima was like an overgrown puppy and puppies were cute so Tajima was 'cute' in that sort of way, Hanai supposed.

Then there was Mihashi.  Hanai sighed.  He heard enough from the girls that come to cheer for them to know that the pitcher was generally seen as the male version of 'moe', whatever that meant.  At any rate, 'cute' was definitely a better word to describe Mihashi than 'cool' or 'handsome'. 

Izumi came next after a jump of a few centimeters.  With his snarky attitude and deadpan expression, Hanai hardly found his personality 'cute'.  Though if he thought about it, he did remember Izumi complaining from time to time about being mistaken for a girl.  Hanai wasn't surprised considering his large eyes and pretty-boy hair so he conceded that 'cute' could be applied to the center fielder too.

After Izumi was Sakaeguchi.  He had his effeminate moments so Hanai figured it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to describe the second baseman as 'cute' at times.

Then came Abe.  He was the fifth person Hanai grouped with the shorter half of their team but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't imagine the grouchy, irritable catcher as 'cute'.

"I don't get it," Hanai finally answered. 

"Whaaaat?" Mizutani whined, "How come?  I mean, c'mon, just look at him!  It's so obvious, I don't understand how you don't get it . . . "  Hanai twitched.  Abe wasn't the only one who got annoyed by the left fielder sometimes.

"Alright, I can see how the others can be called 'cute'," Hanai admitted just to shut the other up.  He made a face when the other beamed.  He continued, "But--"

"So don't you think Abe's cute?" Mizutani interrupted eagerly.

"Like I was saying," Hanai repeated slowly, eyebrow twitching, "Even though he's shorter than us, I don't think I could ever call Abe cu--"

Abe sneezed.  He shivered, shaking off some of the snow that had piled up in his hair.  He turned back to them and snapped, "Will you guys hurry up?  I'm freezing here."  His face was flushed an adorable shade of red.  He sniffed as he scowled sulkily at them.

Hanai jerked back, surprised.  He blushed as he realized Mizutani was right (for once).  Abe was cute.  Like in a younger brother or kouhai kind of way even though they were all in the same grade.  Hanai paused -- Now that he thought about it, Abe  _was_  younger than both him and Mizutani.

Abe was still glowering at them sourly.  Hanai smiled, saying, "Hey sorry man.  Let's get to my house before it starts snowing harder," and started to walk up to him.  Mizutani also smiled, pleased that Hanai finally understood, and sped up his pace to catch up.

When Hanai got closer, he took off his hat and lightly shoved it onto Abe's head.  Mizutani quickly followed suit by taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Abe's neck and mouth.

They laughed as Abe protested.  "Hey, what are you do--"

"You're cold, right?" Hanai chuckled, playfully pushing the hat over his eyes.

"But you don't ha--"

"C'mon, just take'em.  We're fine," Mizutani grinned, loosely tying off the scarf in the back.

Abe looked from one to the other then huffed and adjusted Hanai's hat while hunching deeper into Mizutani's scarf.  A muffled 'thanks' emanated from among the folds of the scarf.

Hanai and Mizutani could see a faint blush stretching across the catcher's face.  They grinned at each other over Abe's head. 

Abe, meanwhile, smiled softly as he watched the snow fall gently before him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to those shows like Shana-tan and Haruhi-tan where they chibi-fy the main character(s) and make them ultra cute. So basically, I'm correlating smallness/shortness with cuteness.


End file.
